Addicted
by SakuraLilies
Summary: This is my first Yuri so be nice Ino/Sak
1. Chapter 1

"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me

"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted.

……………………………

**Addicted**

……………………………

**What is it About Men?**

……

Ino tip toed into the darkened room, cautious not to trip over the piles of clothes that lie graciously scattered around the cramped room. Her fingers toyed at the hem of her red laced boy shorts as she approached the small futon that was being occupied by Sakura Haruno.

Her step faltered as the edge of the small bed knocked her knees, her cheeks flushing as her gaze leveled with Sakura's.

"I came just as you told me to."

Sakura's fingers skimmed over her exposed thighs as she lean onto her elbows, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. "Good. I thought you would've backed out of my bargain." Ino whimpered as the bold cherry blossom pulled her down onto her lap.

Apparently, just a month earlier the two of them had made a silent bargain to begin their daily affair; sneaking in bathroom stalls, behind the bleachers in the football field, and even at each others homes when the others parents weren't present. It had just started as an experiment, just to test the waters. None thought much of the physical chemistry they festered each time they passed the other in the hall.

Their taboo affair had just started out in curiosity.

The physical attraction was mutual but neither would own up to being drawn to the other.

They weren't the opposite sex after all.

Besides, Sakura only saw Ino Yamanaka as her play toy, something to pass the time when Sasuke wasn't keeping her satisfied. The young cherry blossom never thought much of sleeping with or even having sexual intercourse with another woman, let alone Ino Yamanaka.

She had decided to sleep with her on a whim, as a joke.

The frail blonde couldn't catch the attention of a blind man if she tried hard enough; that was just how unattractive she made herself out to be, always wearing her luscious blonde mane in a messily made bun, dark colored clothes that did nothing for her shape, and glasses that hid her beautiful azure eyes.

Sakura couldn't understand why she would hide such natural beauty from the world, let alone her. She had first noticed the blonde when stumbled into the locker room while she happened to be changing back into her uniform.

Sakura had to admit that she had been a bit startled with her presence as she threw her arms over herself to cover her semi-naked body from her. Even then the blonde was shy and felt out of place.

"I could never back down on your bargain, Saki-chan." Ino stifled a moan as her predator hands toyed with the hem of her provocative panties, her fingers twisting the golden pubic hairs that were easily visible through the red panties.

"Does that mean you'll let me have you this time?" The blonde's thighs quivered against Sakura's, her hands clutching onto her shoulders for support as two fingers ran over the lips of her womanhood.

"Y-yes…oh God yes."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." The cherry blossom drew her head in close to Ino's, her lips a breath away from hers. Her fingers were slick as they played against her folds; her lips claim her preys own. Ino buckled against her fingers, her mouth moving hers in the same amount of passion.

Could she honestly say that she had a physical chemistry with Sakura Haruno just because she took her virginity?

It had felt just as painful as many had told her it would but she was just worried about what people would think of her. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Sakura because even when her reputation was on the line, she still found a way to hold her head up high and move past all the ditzy rumors.

Even if someone were to find out of their secret affair, Ino believed that her cherry blossom would move past the crowd and continue on living her life as if it didn't matter.

As if having sex with another woman was alright.

Sakura's tongue tapped against her lips urgently, silently asking for entrance. Her breathing shortened as it always had every time her lips touched hers.

Would it have been too much to ask if she wanted to keep Sakura all to herself?

Would she leave Sasuke for her?

She gasped as her naughty cherry blossoms fingers invaded her cavern, giving her free access to plunge her tongue into her mouth. Her fingers began pumping inside her as if she were pumping air into a tire, Ino writhing against her as their tongue battle continued.

Was her cherry blossom enjoying this?

Was she experiencing an orgasm just watching her?

Ino pried her lips from her, throwing her head back as she met Sakura's strokes with a few strokes of her own, both in tune with the other.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"Does that feel good?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Want me to pump faster?"

"Oh yeah!" Ino whined out, lying back against the unmade bed as she pumped faster within her wet folds. Sakura could feel the moistness building up in her panties as she tasted her blonde prey, all the while still pumping into her.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

"Oh fuck yeah! God….faster…faster….harder…harder!"

"God your cherry is so tight." Ino began massaging her own breast, her dusty pink nipples becoming hard as her legs opened wider for her lover. She knew that she was in store for a surprise tonight. Sakura would never let her receive an orgasm this early on without a dildo.

"Oh yeah; fuck me harder Sakura!"

Ino groaned out as she felt herself explode onto her lover's fingers, her fingers pausing their assault on her own breasts.

"I want us to try something different tonight, love." Sakura leaned up, pushing her blonde mate's slender legs from over her lap as she reach for the drawer handle on her nightstand. Giving it a firm tug, she opened the drawer and began disposing things onto her free lap.

Vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, blindfolds, and other sex toys were deposited onto her lap as she shut the drawer back and faced her flushed-face lover. Her forest eyes watched greedily as her lovers chest rose and fell rapidly, her cheeks heating up as the thought of the taking one of the blonde's nipples into her hot mouth.

Her hands clutched the handle of the leather whip, scooting off the bed to tower over her mate.

"Turn your ass in my direction."

"Yes."

Ino stood on all fours, turning so her semi-covered ass faced her cherry blossom. She made sure to spread her cheeks apart as far as she could so her lover could see her vagina still dripping.

Sakura felt her own womanhood pulsing as she pressed her face into her mates ass.

"You want me to tear your pussy up don't you?"

"God yes."

"And fuck you hard?"

"Oh yes!" Ino felt herself getting turned on once more by her cherry blossoms dirty talk, letting out a squeal as she felt her lover spank her. She could feel the throbbing of the whip as it left an imprint on her ass, her fingers rubbing her pulsing womanhood.

"Act like you like it then! I can't just fuck you if you don't want your mind blown."

"I want you to…oh fuck I want you to." Her rhythm began to pick up, oblivious to her lover as she slipped on a strap-on.

"Oh god!" Ino screamed out as she pushed aside her panties so she could have better access to herself, biting her lip as she plunged her fingers deeper into her core.

Sakura came around the bed to her side, one hand stroking the plastic cock, the other hand on her hip.

"Suck it."

Was her simple demand, thrusting her hips out to her lover. Ino excitedly grabbed the cock and opened her mouth to accommodate it. Her head bobbed up and down as she expertly sucked, her ass high in the air for her lover to toy with.

Sakura grasped onto her hair as if it were a life line, mumbling incoherently as she met her lover's strokes.

"That's right, suck that cock like a good little bitch you are."

"I am your bitch." Ino muttered against the plastic dick, moaning as her cherry blossoms finger invaded her ass.

"That's right; you're a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

She could barely stand it any longer, releasing the strap-on from her mouth as she turned her ass in its direction. Sakura got the hint, gripping her hips as she plunged into her tight folds. She panted as her lover pounded into her roughly, her face pushed into a pillow.

What she wanted to do was scream out curses as she felt her ass vibrate as Sakura pounded into her. She knew her lover was enjoying this as much as she was, hearing her cherry blossom groan out as she thrusted. This experiment wasn't supposed to last this long.

It was supposed to last one night and they would call it quits.

At least that's what Ino wanted before Sakura began flirting with her openly at school and in the locker room. She hadn't really thought of how addicted she became to the vixen until she experienced her first orgasm.

Mind you, not by a man but a woman.

Ino wanted their affair to end the first time her cherry blossom squeezed her breasts in the bathroom stall during lunch. She wanted nothing more than to slap her for disrespecting her that way but she couldn't bring herself to hit such a beautiful creature as Sakura Haruno.

It was pure bliss, ecstasy.

She was in heaven and hell at the same time as she slumped onto the bed. She had just received her third orgasm for the night and she was tired. Knowing Sakura though, she knew her cherry blossom was ready for more.

"Is my little bitch tired already?"

Ino nodded, her drooping eyes gazing up at her lover as she felt her cheeks flush. "I need to rest. My final exam is tomorrow and I didn't even study for it."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it all." Sakura unlatched the strap-on, letting it drop to the floor with a dull thud. She crawled onto the bed next to her blonde lover, her hand brushing over her ass as she lied down.

"I'm serious Sakura! If I don't pass this exam, I won't be able to file my application to attend any college I please." Ino whimpered, rolling over so she faced her lover, her blonde mane wild for the foreplay.

Sakura scowled, her pink brows drawn together in frustration.

"When were you going to inform me on these plans?"

"I thought it didn't matter since we aren't together."

"That isn't the point! The woman I'm fucking isn't even telling me everything!" Ino coiled from her raging cherry blossom, throwing her legs off the edge of the bed as she scrambled to her feet. She didn't know exactly why Sakura's attitude had changed but she didn't want to see the out come of her anger as she strode to the door.

"Don't bother coming back either!"

Sakura shocked herself with how jealous she became just hearing Ino's plans of leaving her. She hadn't meant to lash out at the blonde but she was still caught up in the fact that Ino didn't want to stay with her. She knew she lead another life at school that eluded Ino from it entirely but that didn't mean that she didn't care for the girl.

At school she was known to be Sasuke's girl and that didn't change; but at after school behind closed door when she had to go home alone, she was Ino's vixen.

Somehow during the short month that they had been spending together, Sakura had become attached to the shy blonde. She had to admit that over the time spent, Ino was looking a lot cuter than she had the first time the fucked.

Now she was beginning to regret letting Ino walk out on her.

Sakura rolled over to the side of the bed that her blonde mate had once occupied, her nose buried in the soft cushion of the pillow as she inhaled her lovers scent.

Strawberries.

Sakura buried her face deeper into the pillow, fearing that if she let up for air the scent would disappear just as her lover had. The stench of sex lingered along the air but she stayed focused on the fleeing smell of her lover.

Why did she have to fall for Ino Yamanaka?

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Ino was supposed to fall for her and she would break her heart. Only she ended up being the one heart-broken.

………………………………………………………………….

Sakura watched from her lunch table in horror as Shikamaru Nara caress Ino's cheek, the blonde doing nothing to stop him. She looked…content with him touching her.

She crossed her arms over her breasts, nudging Sasuke in the abdomen.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?"

"Put your arm around me."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Sakura demanded as he embraced her torso, pulling her against him as he turned back to his conversation with Gaara. A smirk smeared across her full lips, craning her head to see if her lover was watching.

She wasn't.

The smirk that owned her lips vanished, gazing on as Shikamaru scooted closer to her naïve blonde lover. Turning back to her boyfriend, Sakura mashed her face into the crook of his neck gaining his attention once more.

"You really are needy today, why don't you go do some shit or something to ease your mind?"

"I am not needy today. You just keep ignoring me as if I'm not here at all."

"Well it's not my fucking fault you actually want me to be your boyfriend now!"

"You've always been my boyfriend Sasuke!"

He unhooked his arm from her waist, his dark eyes leveling with hers. This wasn't how she wanted to make Ino jealous. Fighting with her boyfriend?

In front of his friends?

Why would he embarrass her like this?

Sasuke reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her up as he dragged her out of the cafeteria. All eyes were on her and him as they briskly exited the packed lunch room, weaving their way through smaller crowds that blocked the exit.

Once they were out of sight, he shoved her against the tiled wall, his eyes glazing over with hatred. Sakura pushed herself further into the wall, hoping that she could disappear from those taunting dark eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem? Is it me? Is it us?"

"No! It isn't you or us being together! I'm just having an off day and you're making it worse by just ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you; I asked if you want to skip lunch to be together but you just blew me off. What the fuck did you want me to do, wait on you hand and foot?"

He pinioned her between himself and the wall, pressing his body against hers. She gasped out, her knees feeling as if they were going to give out. Sasuke never got this physical with her unless they were fucking. Now that they were just arguing, she found it as a turn on to have him in this close proximity to her.

She ran her slender fingers over his chest, her green eyes never leaving his.

"I want you…only you Sasuke-kun." She whimpered as he enveloped her earlobe between his teeth.

"That's what I like to hear."

"You're such a cock."

"You like my cockiness though."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, I know you want to."

Before she could come up with a witty retort, his lips came down over hers, his hand tugging her legs to wrap around her waist. She responded to his demanding kiss, her legs squeezing his lean waist.

She hadn't really known how badly she missed her cocky boyfriend until this very moment where he was carrying her down to the men's restroom where he finished what they had started in the hallway.

"Oh fuck me Sas-kun!"

Her wails echoed throughout the bathroom as she hung on to the stall door for dear life as her Sasuke pounded into her. She could hear the latch giving way on the stall but could care less as he picked up his pace.

She knew it was wrong to think of Ino at a time like this but she couldn't help it. Remembering the fear hidden beneath her large blue eyes made her want to crawl in a hole and die. She didn't want her lover to fear her. She just wanted them to be more trustworthy and forward with each other but apparently her mellow came out in an oblivious fury.

She paid no attention to his dirty talk as she felt herself explode, screaming out his name but thinking of her mistress's name.

As she readjusted her uniformed skirt, she slapped away her boyfriends roaming hands.

Wasn't sex with him one time enough?

Ok so if you're wondering this is my first time writing a yuri and I had to admit, it was pretty weird cause I've never had any experience with women on that level but I wrote it as best as I could

AnimexCookie


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me

"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted.

……………………………

**Addicted**

……………………………

**Cherry**

…**..**

Ino self consciously covered her small breasts as she showered with the other females of the swim team, her pale cheeks flushing as an arm or elbow brushed against her. She hadn't wanted to shower at school period; she just wanted to go home and shower to quickly avoid the physical attraction she felt just watching the other girls shower.

But Tenten had forcefully urged her to shower at school so she could walk her home later on.

Now she was regretting it.

"Hey could you pass the soap Ino-chan?"

"S-s-sure."

Ino grasped the soap in her hands, in fear of it falling to the tiled floor and embarrassing herself before the beautiful brunette. Dropping the soap into the girl's hands, her blue eyes drooped to the brunette's large perky breasts before turning away.

"S-Sorry."

"For what? Handing me the soap when I asked you to?"

"No, I…"

"It's alright Ino," She giggled as her breasts bounced, attracting Ino's attention once again. "You sure are cute when you're nervous."

"Y-you think I'm cute?"

"Of course you are and I've seen the way Shikamaru looks at you. I think he has a crush."

"No he doesn't."

Ino's cheeks reddened, lathering her blonde hair as she closed her eyes to block out the brunette's beautiful bosoms. Her skillful fingers massaged her scalp as she listened to the bubbly brunette talk about how adorable she and Shikamaru Nara looked together.

"You should go on a date with him."

Ino's eyes snapped open to gaze at her companion doubtful. Her fingers woven into her shampoo drenched hair, a few suds dripping down the sides of her face.

"Go on a date with Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, at least then you wouldn't look like you've hadn't had a boyfriend this whole year. You can't engulf yourself in the swim team for the rest of this year Ino you just have to go out on one date. At least let me double date with you to give you pointers."

Ino felt her muscles go taunt as the brunette's fingers finished massaging her scalp, her eyes widening as she felt the woman's nipples against her back.

"I-I don't think I like Shikamaru like that. I mean we're just friends in my opinion."

"Who do you like?"

"Why do you want to know Hoshi?"

"Because," Hoshi's hands dropped to her shoulder, pressing herself closer to the blonde, her lips drawn to her ear as she capture the lobe between her full lips.

"I think you're absolutely sexy Ino Yamanaka."

Ino could feel her warm breath against the nape of her neck, nipples standing to attention as Hoshi's tongue dipped inside her ear.

"Y-you what?"

"I want to hook up with you."

"God, you do?"

"I'd be a better fuck than Shikamaru."

The brunette's hand cupped her small breasts, her mouth sucking against the soft flesh of her shoulder. Ino hiss out as she felt Hoshi bit her shoulder, her finger twisting her hardened mounds.

"For such small breasts you sure are cute. I'd love to eat you out right here."

"Oh fuck."

Ino whimpered out as the brunette shoved her against the wall, feeling her finger invade her moist cavern. She stuck her ass out as the brunettes pace sped up, inserting another finger into her folds.

……………………………..

"Are you paying any attention to me pig?"

Ino jerked her head up from one of the many lunch tables distributed around the large room, the sound of her lovers annoyed voice waking her from her slumber. She gingerly ran her hand over the side of her mouth to see if she happened to drool in her sleep, catching no sign of any.

"What did you say?"

"See, you aren't even listening to me!"

Sakura stood over her, her figure blocking the overhead light from her eyes. She had her hands on the table, her eyes gazing at her intently. Ino shrouded from her, dropping her head back into the crock of her arms.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to pay attention to me when I'm talking to you instead of day dreaming."

Ino snorted out in reply, her head rising from her arms as she pushed her glasses back up over the bridge of her nose. Her large purple hoodie was slipping from her shoulders, giving Sakura a full display of her milky shoulders.

"Well if you were more exciting then I wouldn't have to day dream. Why are you even over here?"

"Flirting with you."

Ino yanked her clothes back in place, sitting up in her seat as she readjusted her bun, stray strands of her blonde hair coming out. Her blue eyes tried to avoid her lover's silent glare, not knowing what to say to make her feel better.

"Are you just going to sit there and ignore me?"

"Where's Sasuke at?"

"Why does it matter where he is?"

"The only reason you're paying me any attention at all right now is because he isn't here to do that."

Ino rose from her seat, her books held in the crock of her arms as she moved from the table. Sakura rose from her leaned over position, blocking the blonde's path. Her pink brows kissed her hairline as her green eyes leveled with her lover's.

"Take that back."

"Take what back? The fact that I was right about you paying attention to me? You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted.

She hadn't wanted to become so attached to her cherry blossom but she caught herself watching other women in the shower after swim practice and thought of them as Sakura. She had even caught herself masturbating at night, whimpering out her lovers name as she came all over her sheets.

Yes, she was very addicted to her cherry blossom.

Anger briefly flickered her green eyes before her face scrunched up, her hand tucking her pink hair behind her ear. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, begging to be free of this hurt that she was feeling. It was as if someone had doused her in cold water to shake her from her relapse.

She felt as if that someone was Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke doesn't abuse me."

Sakura murmured, her hand grazing over that she recently received from her beloved boyfriend for not calling him. He had thought that she was cheating on him and apparently made her pay for not calling him by throwing her up against the wall and beating her up.

She had a black eye to prove it but hid it with make-up.

Sasuke Uchiha also raped her that night but she wouldn't dare tell a soul in fear that he may do it again. She could live with him calling her a whore and a bitch and all his dirty talking during their sex but she could only take so much.

Ino only scoffed, walking around her lover to avoid telling her what she really thought of Sasuke Uchiha. She could see right through all the make-up she had on that her lover had a black eye. It was no shocker that she tried to cover it up with fake smiles and laughter that held sadness in their depths.

"Ino, wait."

Sakura rushed after her, weaving her way through the crowd of students who were having conversations while waiting in line for their lunch. Some of them she knew but was too focused on catching up with Ino to acknowledge their presence.

Catching sight of her golden haired mistress, she quickened her pace, turning the corner to be face-to-face with her lover. Her blonde brows were knitted together in anger as her fingers curled around the edge of her books protectively.

"I know you're upset that I haven't chosen between you or Sasuke but I have a good thing going here. I know it may sound fucked up to you but to me I could consol in you when Sasuke is being a dick and I can go to him just to talk about my family."

"Yeah, and for a free fuck from each of us. I'm not just your play toy that you can get rid of once you're finished. I have feelings."

She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any second. She stood there, listening to the pathetic story her lover told her, wanting just to walk away and forget Sakura Haruno all together.

But she couldn't.

She loved her cherry blossom too much to even think of the consequences of leaving her. Even if that meant that she would be caught in the cross fire with Sasuke. Ino patted her messily made bun, not wanting to look into the green eyes of her lover.

"Don't you think I know you have feelings?"

"I don't think you do Sakura because if you did, you wouldn't still be with Sasuke."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have feelings for you! I don't want to be just fuck buddies with you Sakura; I want to pursue a relationship with you. I like you….a lot. Maybe even more than two women are supposed to like each other."

Sakura stood there, her mouth agape as she processed what her lover had just confessed. She ran her slender fingers through her hair, her gaze fleeing from her mistress's. Ino fidgeted with her books, her cheeks flushing.

"I-I need to get the rest of my books so I can turn them in. If you'll excuse me."

Ino sidestepped her lover once again, proceeding to walk pass her and out of her life for good. That is, until her cherry blossoms hand caught her wrist, tugging her against her. The blondes heart raced, feeling her small breasts pressed against her lovers intimately.

"I'm sorry that I just stood there Ino; you just caught me off guard with your….confession. It isn't that I don't like you, it's just that you're the first woman I've ever been with, you're the first woman I've ever fucked and to be honest, you've been the best fuck I've ever had."

Ino's face reddened, her cherry blossoms hands clutching onto her ass. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to her cherry blossom grabbing her or slapping her on the ass but she had never experienced this in public, at school. Their affair was only behind closed doors and now that they were in public, she felt a bit shy to respond to her lover's aggression.

"Sakura,"

She whispered, a moan soon erupting from her lips as her lover's tongue darted out to taste her heated skin. Her knees buckled, glad that her lover's hands were still attached to her ass so she wouldn't fall.

Sakura felt giddy with the power she held over her golden locks mistress, placing open mouth kisses along her neck, leaving tiny red marks here and there.

"What?"

Ino hissed as her lover bit her, her hands grasping her cherry blossoms large breasts. Her fingers inclosing her nipples in their grasp as her books dropped to the ground in a dull thud.

"What …what is it like to be with a man?"

Sakura's actions ceased, her forest eyes gazing up at her lover in question. Had she actually heard Ino ask what was it like to be with a man? Was she planning on leaving her for Shikamaru?

Any man for that matter?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Being with a man must be a thrill since you can't stay away from Sasuke even when he hurts you."

"Being with a man is not thrilling."

Sakura snapped sharply, pulling her blonde mistress closer to her, hinting that the conversation was over. Ino said nothing as her lover continued to ravish her neck, completely turned off. Why had her cherry blossom gotten so defensive when she brought of the fact that she wanted to try and be with a man.

She did it so why couldn't she?

Sakura squeezed her lovers ass, thrusting her hips so she grinded against hers, receiving a silent moan from her prey. Her fingers began tugging her skirt up, bunching it up around her hips as she felt her lover's panties.

"What did I tell you about wearing panties at school Ino?!"

She hissed against her ear, her hand diving into the back of her panties to knead the soft mounds of her ass. Her finger traced the line of her crack, a low whine emitting from her blonde lover.

"You think you can fuck me and make thing better between us?"

She murmured, her hips buckling as her cherry blossoms finger entered her, pumping in and out of her ass hole.

"If that's what you want me to do Ino-chan."

"Sakura?"

Said woman jerked her hands from her lover, her green eyes forcing themselves to look on to her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino quickly fixed her bunched up skirt, bending to grab her books and made a fast exit.

Sakura watched her lover scurry away as her cocky boyfriend strode over to her, his dark eyes callous. His hands were buried in his pockets as his step faltered before her, shaking his bangs from his eyes as his dark brows kissed his hairline.

He was waiting for her to explain herself.

"I can explain Sasuke-kun."

"Well I sure as hell am waiting."

"I-I was helping her because she asked what it felt like to be with a…"

"I really don't care about that shit. Instead of cheating on me with a guy like I thought you would; you were fucking a girl? What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you so damn kinky?"

"I am not kinky! The last girl you fucked was kinky."

"Lets not change the subject; your hand was in her panties!"

Sakura felt her face heat up, her gaze averting from his. Was he going to hit her for defying him again? Or would he make her suffer by sleeping with another woman? She shook her head at the second thought, not bringing herself to even think of him touching any one else but her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered; her eyes downcast, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. He sighed, pinning his bangs between his fingers as his cool palm ground into his heated forehead.

"You're sorry? You think that'll make things okay? We aren't five anymore Sakura."

"I know but..."

"Christ and I was stupid enough to believe that you only wanted me when I fucked you."

Her head snapped up, tears pooling beneath her eyes as she reached out for him. He coiled from her, his brows drawn together.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I just think we should…take a break from this relationship for a while."

"What?"

Her head was pounding as she clutched his arm, bringing his hand to her face. He tried to jerk it back but gave up when she wouldn't budge. He watched on as his girlfriend cried for their relationship, want just to take her into his arms and calm her with sweet caresses.

But he couldn't bring himself to.

She had hurt him too greatly.

"I want you Sasuke! I can change I swear I can! I'll stop sleeping around and only be yours just please don't leave me."

"I can't trust you! I'm sick of your fucked up promises so it's over between us."

He jerked free of her, leaving her just as Ino had, muttering of how stupid he was to ever trust her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted._

……………………………

**Addicted**

……………………………

**We are History, Right?**

…**..**

_All I'll can ever be to you  
Is a darkness that we know,  
And this regret I got accustomed to.  
Once it was so right  
When we were at our high,  
Waiting for you in the hotel at night.  
I knew I hadn't met my match,  
But every moment we could snatch,  
I don't know why I got so attached.  
It's my responsibility,  
And you don't owe nothing to me,  
But to walk away I have no capacity._

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
In this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own._

_-Amy Winehouse_

……………………………………………**..**

She couldn't deny the physical attraction any longer, she decided, gazing on as her blonde lover carelessly flirted with Shikamaru Nara. Sakura tapped her finger tips against the surface of her lunch table that was occupied by a litter of other females from the track team, blatantly ignoring one of them who tried to strike up a conversation with her, her focus rather on Ino Yamanaka.

"Would you be interested in trying out for Cross Country Sakura-chan?"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The girl murmured lowly, pushing her horn-rimmed glasses onto the bridge of her nose as she turned back to the other females. Her smothering green eyes averted to the other females at her table, sizing each of them up separately.

None of them would be able to take the place of Ino.

They were each different in their own ways but each bland, plain in her eyes.

Was she trying to upset her by flirting with that lazy bum?

Was she trying to get back at her for humiliating her in front of Sasuke?

The bell chimed in the distance, bringing her from her trance long enough to gather her discarded books from her table and leave the lunch room. Sasuke had been a distant memory to her ever since he cooled their relationship down a bit. She hadn't meant to get caught in the cross fire of love and hate with him but it just happened.

She was just a woman after all.

Sakura absently began to follow her blonde mistress into the nearest restroom, setting her books on the bathroom counter so she could gaze at her appearance. Ino jolted in surprise, almost dropping her own books as she glanced over to her cherry blossom. Why had she chosen to come to this restroom knowing this was her favorite restroom because it was the cleanest?

"You could've gone to a different bathroom Sakura."

"It is a free country if you haven't realized that sweet-heart."

"Don't call me sweet-heart. Your sweet-heart is still in the cafeteria."

"I am not with Sasuke any more due to the public display of affection I showered you with. I think he knew about our affair from the moment it began but didn't want to face the reality of me sleeping around with another woman." Sakura didn't make eye contact with her, instead musing her shoulder-length pink mane as she spoke to her ex-lover.

Ino was highly grateful in turn for her lack of eye contact, taking this time to focus on her cherry blossom slouched over the counter, her face almost pressed to the mirror as she applied more make-up to her face.

Apparently Sasuke had been all but happy to see her conversing with another female so soon after their break-up that he dragged her into the men's restroom and locked them into an empty stall, all the while knocking her head against the sides of the stall.

It had become a morning ritual to them, him clasping onto her as he punched and slapped her, her crying out for mercy as each blow not only messing her up physically but mentally also. Once he felt he had inflicted enough pain on her, he kissed her.

Yes, he kissed her.

The passion and chemistry was apparent as it had always been when they were together and when she felt as if she would explode from the heat venting from him, he would recoil from her.

Yet he would pull her against him and whisper that he still loved her.

That at least gave her a string of hope that he would take her back.

"I think that we should call this affair off all together. I can't take much more of Shikamaru's obvious flirting and me not being able to respond to it. I want to be with him terribly but this is holding me back."

She motioned from herself to Sakura and back, her piercing blue eyes watching as her cherry blossom flinched. She hadn't wanted to end their affair. She wanted it to last for a while longer so she wouldn't feel as lonely now that she didn't have Sasuke.

She wanted to be able to feed off of what ever Ino was giving her but ending their affair?

She hadn't thought the shy blonde would even think of it.

"So you're willing to break off everything you had with me just for Shikamaru Nara?"

"I don't even know why you're so upset, you were the one that said that you didn't even like me and that you just had sex with me just on a whim. I was just your play toy and now that I want out you aren't letting me?"

"It isn't about me liking you; it's just that now that our private fling has come to surface, my life is crumbling right before my eyes while yours is steady rising. Do you know what it feels like to lose someone that you deeply loved just because of some stupid experiment that lasted longer than it was supposed to? Do you?!"

Ino coiled back from her ex-lover, her enraged tone shocking her. Why was she showing this side of herself to her? She was more shocking to the blonde when she was hurt than any other time.

Ino simply gathered her fallen books, darting passed her frazzled cherry blossom in an attempt to leave the restroom before things got too out of hand. Sakura just followed her out of the restroom as other females slowly began to spill inside, grasping firmly onto the blondes wrist.

"Let go of me; people will see us…Shikamaru will see us!"

"I don't care if people see us or not! I'm not letting you throw away this affair just because our actions came to light to someone other than ourselves."

"Don't you get it," Ino shook free of her grasp, her golden brows drawn together in frustration.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you Sakura Haruno! You couldn't pick between me and Sasuke and now that he broke all contact off with you altogether, you quickly decide you want to be with me?! You're a joke."

She hastily fled from the scene as other students began cramming the halls with their light chit-chat's and high giggling. Sakura felt as if she were drowning in the mass of students, someone shoving her shoulder to get pass her and another even moving her aside.

Neither Sasuke nor Ino wanted her.

She understood from the start that someone's heart would get broken in the end but she hadn't expected for it to be hers.

"So this is what women of your kind do once they get dumped, mosey around the schools hallways until someone else comes to mend their broken heart?"

She wouldn't dare look up, fearing that if she glanced up into the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha that he would hit her again, but this time in from of everyone.

"I'm doing quite fine on my own without you. I didn't need a baby sitter when I was with you and I don't need one now."

"Who said you needed a baby sitter? I was simply implying that you may need another lady friend to mend your broken heart considering your previous one doesn't want anything to do with you. She made it perfectly clear."

"I don't need you to urge on my public humiliation Uchiha."

She tried to walk around him in order to not get into another verbal argument, but he managed to have a tight grip on her. She wanted nothing more than to whirl around and slap him right there in the open but she knew he wouldn't accept that.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Nothing in particular just that I miss this, you always taunting me with these revealing clothes and that sexy attitude of your."

"You do not miss me. You just miss the satisfaction of knowing that no one else could have me since I was already yours."

"That isn't entirely true. I loved you even when you had a commitment problem."

"Me? Commitment issues?!"

Her hand rose, poised to hit him but thought better of it and lowered it. Her green eyes scowling at him as a smirk took hold of his features, igniting more fire to the hell pit she was already in.

"Yes my dear, commitment issues and I believe your previous lover thought so also or she would've stayed with you."

He had hit the nail on the head with that one, causing her heart to swell with guilt because it was true. She had been going back and forth between the two and now she didn't have either of them. She felt stupid for even going behind his back in the first place.

It wasn't like he was a horrible boyfriend unlike what her other friends tried to force into her mind. He could be a bit controlling at times and possessive when it came to her wanting to hang out with her guy friends but other than that she found no fault with him.

That is until the hitting started.

He had slowly become an animal to her once he began to go out more with his male friends. They encouraged him to drink beyond his limits and pickup a bad smoking habit that left half of her underwear smelling of nicotine. He had even forced her to try smoking but she refused, therefore angering him into an animal-ballistic rage.

He began throwing her most cherished items that her mother gave her into the wall, making them brittle into tiny pieces, screaming out and calling her a bitch and whore and then he started hitting her. Forcing her up against the wall as he vented out all his frustration and anger out on her.

"Fuck off Sasuke; I don't want to be with you just as much as you don't want to be with me so why are we even pretending to like each other?"

"Well I do say you were always good at pretending. You sure as hell had me going when we were together. I even thought you….Christ you had me going."

He ran his fingers through his raven locks, letting go of her. Instead of leaving like she intended on doing, she stayed, her hands sinking into the pockets of her khakis. She wanted to object but decided against it as his fingers tucked her pink hair out of her face, his fingers lingering a bit longer against her cheek.

"I wasn't pretending with you. I had feelings for you that ran deeper than just the great sex Sasuke. I liked you ever since I was five years old. Five years old."

"I wasn't really too fond of girls then, you knew that Sakura considering my mother had pasted away."

"I had a crush on you. That I did not pretend; I even fell in love with you by time I turned ten, that I did not pretend either."

"Then why?"

"Why did I…sleep with her?"

His brows kissed his hairline as he waited for her reply, his hands resting upon her shoulders. She gazed up to him, her scowling lips turning into a full pout as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Because you….you began to hit me."

His dark eyes widened in surprise, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, a nervous habit that he couldn't seem to shake. Had she really turned to the embrace of another woman because of him altogether?

His remembered one night in particular where he drank so much that he couldn't even drive home, calling her so she could pick him up.

_Apparently she hadn't come soon enough to his liking and punched her in the eye as soon as she climbed out of the car to help him. She had cried and muttered something about having a swollen eye in the morning but he paid no mind to her as he stumbled to the passenger side and closed the door behind him._

_Once she began driving his ranting had turned into full blown rage as he slammed her head into the steering wheel for not driving in the direction that he instructed her to go in so she had to turn around and drive to his house all over again, making sure this time that she took the long way._

_When she tried to help him into the house he shoved her into the cement, skinning her elbows and thus breaking the skin. Yet she still got up to try and help him into the house. He was being a complete jackass to her, bitching about how short her skirt was and where she should have been instead of out with her friends._

_He was basically controlling her and when she brought it to light; he all but killed her in the house._

His eyes mirror that of horror as he gazed down to her, dropping his arms to his sides. He was the cause of her put-down; oblivious to her tears that were shed all those nights he came home too wasted to even show her that he loved her.

She was considered his other half but he was constantly beating her because he didn't trust any man near her and when she blatantly let men flock around her he became furious. She would always beg for mercy when each blow struck her harder than the last, clutching onto him in an attempt to calm him but he would never let up, wanting her to feel the pain she had caused him.

He had never truly known that he had driven her into the arms of another woman from the moment he began drinking. He might have as well been a monster in her eyes but she chose to stay with him even when he tried to murder her.

Even when he was sober he couldn't seem to do right for her.

Maybe their break-up was for the best.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression of yourself Sasuke-kun. You were a wonderful boyfriend but it just became too physical on your part. I felt as if it was life and death whenever I was near you but at the same time I wanted to be around you, loving you."

"So we are history, right?"

His sullen dark eyes peered down at her, his hand outstretched to caress her flushed cheek. She shook her head, clutching his hand against her cheek, rubbing against his palm as if she were a cat.

"No…not even close."

………………………………..

_I don't understand,  
Why do I stress a man,  
When there's so many bigger things at hand.  
We could've never had it all,  
We had to hit a wall,  
So this is an inevitable withdrawal.  
Even if I stop wanting you  
And perspective pushes true,  
I'll be some next man's other woman soon.  
I couldn't play myself again,  
I should just be my own best friend,  
Not fk myself in the head with stupid men._

_He walks away,  
The sun goes down,  
He takes the day but I'm grown  
And in your way,  
In this blue shade  
My tears dry on their own._

…………………………………………………………..

_Okay I know some people may be upset because she's back with Sasuke but you just have to keep reading to find out if she stays with him or try to ruin things between Ino and Shikamaru._

_AnimexCookie_


	4. Chapter 4

_"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted._

……………………………

**Addicted**

……………………………

**Just as You've Always Tasted**

…**.**

Sakura hid behind the bathroom door, tears spilling from her eyes down her bruised cheeks as she felt the door slowly giving way as Sasuke constantly kicked at it, igniting an all too familiar fright within her core.

He was drunk; even after he had swore he would quit drinking just for her.

That was just a load of bull that he was throwing at her just to have her all to himself once more, she noted as she peered around the small bathroom in search of another way out without having to face the animalistic rage of her on and boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Apparently before he called her, slurring through the line for her to pick him up, he had lost a bet against Gaara, therefore losing fifty bucks straight from his wallet. And now he was taking his anger out on her, just as he promised her he wouldn't.

On their long drive home, he had managed to mare her arm with his teeth, biting her when she threatened to smash the car into the nearest building on his side if he didn't cool it. He had also managed to break her nose by head butting her, _on accident_, when he was stumbling out of the car.

"Get out of the damn bathroom Saki-chan; I want to talk to you."

His voice was slurred as he banged against the cracking wood, making her jolt in surprise. She stumbled back onto the covered toilet seat, scraping her arm against the sharp edge of the sink.

The banging ceased.

Sakura looked on hopefully as she thought he had left or just decided to bother with her in the morning once he was restless and hung-over. She had to leave the bathroom sometime since they were staying in a cheap hotel together.

They had decided earlier that day that they would celebrate their renewal of their broken relationship together by renting a room at a sleazy hotel for the night and make passionate love to one another until dawn.

It had sounded appealing then but now the simple thought of sleeping in the same room as her boyfriend made her want to gag, adjusting herself against the closed toilet seat so her bum would hurt less.

The jiggling of the doorknob caught her attention, frightening her once the door swung open, the hinges soon breaking from the previous damage.

Sasuke was panting frantically as if he had been running for days, non-stop, looking for her. But in reality he had been just on the other side of the bathroom door, trying to break in.

"What the hell is your problem, locking yourself inside the bathroom and away from me?! Isn't this night supposed to be about me and you?"

He grasped her wrist tightly, dragging her out of the bathroom and into the room. She yelped as he tossed her onto the bed carelessly, sinking down next to her. He furiously rubbed his hands over his face as if to scrub away his drunken features, the tip of his head resting against her shoulder blade.

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Did what?"

Her voice came out in a shaky whisper, wanting just to be away from him, her hands trembling as she clutched the rough material of her khakis. He nestled his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent before pulling away from her altogether.

"I hurt you again didn't I?"

Well at least he was sober enough to know he had overreacted and was throwing her around as if she were a damn rag doll that could be tossed around lightly. She released a deep breath, thinking of the right plausible answer that wouldn't set his sober moment up in flames.

"N-no, I was just clumsy and ran into the bathroom door a couple of times once we arrived home. It's really stupid but I was a bit tipsy from the shots we drank."

"Shots? Oh, shit; how many did I have?"

"Two."

She easily lied, clutching his hand as she rested her head against his as if his power was venting out to her, drawing her closer to him. He did the same, his half closed lids drooping a bit as he embraced her torso.

"We're mad."

"How so?"

"I can't seem to stop drinking and you can't seem to stop lying for me."

Her forest eyes downcast as she fidgeted, her fingers twisting a heap of her pant leg. If he knew she was lying about how much he was drinking, how much more did he know she lied about? His hair tickled her cheek as he shifted his head so his cheek pressed against hers.

"We're perfect for each other then."

"Keh, if you say so."

"Why don't you think so? You said it yourself that we both lie to each other and we're perfectly content with that, aren't we?"

He rubbed his cheek against hers as if he were a cat, his hold on her tightening. Her previous thoughts of leaving this man left her mind as she leaned into his hold, kissing his cheek.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"This isn't exactly how I pictured our day to come out but in the end, I guess it was a pretty alright day."

"Hn, whatever."

She could tell by the lack of focus in his voice that he was either tired or ready to puke up all the shots, Vodka, and Corona that he drank during their celebration. His head began to grow heavy against hers as his eyelids drooped.

Sakura hadn't been prepared for his head sinking into her lap as he threw up in her lap, drenching her pants with different substances that he with took earlier that day. Some of it looked like tomatoes which it probably was considering Sasuke Uchiha loved tomatoes.

So, she just patted his back heartily as he cough and sputtered in her lap.

……………………………………………………………………….

"So, I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight…because if you don't would you like to … you know, go out sometime with me?"

"You would want to take me out?"

Ino's converse sneakers squeaked against the tiled floors of the museum as she trudged along side Shikamaru, his hands clenched into his pockets. He wanted to just put his arm around her but that would seem as if he were being to forward with her and he didn't want to come off as a jerk to her.

She was precious, fragile in his eyes and it looked as if the simplest touch could break her. And he didn't want that.

"Of course I would, I'm not some jock that would judge you by your looks Ino; besides you're already beautiful to me."

"B-Beautiful?"

She chocked on his words, pressing her hand to her throat to try and maneuver the thick bile that begun to form. Why was he calling her all these things that only one person had ever called her? Did he only want what was in her pants just as Sakura had? Or does he actually want to pursue a relationship with her?

"Yes, beautiful,"

They paused before a masculine sculptured male that was nude, a leaf covering his private area from the world so some adults wouldn't be intimidated to bring their children. He grasped her shoulders, tugging her in closer proximity to him.

"Why wouldn't you think you are? You have this wonderful blonde hair that you refuse to let hang, powerful blue eyes that captivate me and you're smart. What more could a guy ask for out of a woman?"

He managed to untie her hair from her bun, her hair tumbling down to her shoulders in wavy strands. He ran his fingers through her blonde mane, grasping the end of her mane and pulling her face closer to his.

She gasped lightly as he dragged his mouth onto hers; igniting a flame within her that only Sakura had ever lit as she pressed her small hands to his chest. Would she have been selfish if she responded to his caresses?

Would it have been asking for too much if she just wanted him to sweep her into his arms right then?

Ino pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she responded to his kiss, her lips parting to accommodate his wondering tongue. Her stomach was dancing at the feel of his body pressed to her own, the evidence of his excitement taunting her.

She thought her knees would give out if he hadn't removed his hands from her hair and embraced her, never letting go of her lips.

Bliss.

Pure ecstasy.

Just the feel of being in his arms set her off, wanting nothing more than for their embrace to last just a bit longer. But he pulled away, his forehead resting against hers as the tried to regain their uneven breathing.

His finger grazed her swollen lips, drawing his face in so he could place a quick peck to her cheek.

"You tasted just as I imagined you would taste, sweet."

Her face flushed under his scrutiny, her gaze averting from his. She hadn't noticed but her hands were grasping the thin material of his shirt tightly in her fists; he chuckled lightly as he pried her hands from him, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Shikamaru, Ino!"

Sakura rushed to them from the other side of the museum, almost hitting a family of four in her attempt to cross before them. Ino groaned, pressing her and Shikamaru's conjoined hands to her forehead.

She knew things were going just too well between her and him.

The cherry blossom's step faltered upon noticing their laced hands, fingers entwined. Her green eyes glazed over briefly before forcing herself not to care. She and Ino didn't have each other. They had ended their taboo affair once the errors of their lust were noticed by her boyfriend.

She had publicly humiliated her lover.

Her lover in turn left her for a man.

"This is a bit of a surprise don't you think?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

Ino wasted no time interrogating her of her boyfriend's whereabouts, wanting just once for her cherry blossom to slip up and say he had beaten her as he always had. She could tell from her paled features that she hadn't been eating and that she was being abused.

If it wasn't for Shikamaru's presents, the blonde would've taken her ex-lover into her arms and kiss away her sorrow.

But that chapter of their life was over.

They both had men to fill the void of missing the other.

"He's over there looking at the display of cavemen. We had come earlier because I had hoped to catch you alone but I see that you aren't."

Sakura sized up her opponent before flicking her gaze back to her lover as to not give away any hints of her oncoming jealousy. But Ino had caught onto it, her heart pounding wildly against her rib cage as she released his hand.

"Well shouldn't you be over there with him? You know how tempered Sasuke can get."

"I know but right now I don't care. Could I talk to you in private Ino?"

"Why can't you talk to me right here in front of Shikamaru?"

"Because it is important!"

Sakura hissed before reaching out to drag her ex-lover along with her outside, releasing her once they were hidden behind one of the large pillars holding up the roof of the large museum.

"What the hell is so impor…?"

Before she could finish, her cherry blossoms lips covered her own, her hands grasping her waist to pull her against her. Ino let a small gasp escape her lips, giving her cherry blossom access to her cavern as her tongue plunged into her mouth.

Her hands squeezed the mounds of her ass as the kiss deepened the blonde steady trying to fight against her lust. Her hands pushed against her shoulders, her cheeks flushing as her ex-lovers hands sank within the waist band of her pants.

A moan shattered her fighting as she leaned into her cherry blossoms sweet assaults, her hands weaving themselves into her sea of pink locks hungrily. Sakura knew exactly what to do to calm her raging hormones and what to do to make her hot and bothered.

Sakura pulled away, her hands nestled within the crease of her lover's ass, her fingers taunting the small hole. She knew that that simple act was turning her mistress on because Ino had told her that she loved it from behind.

And she wasn't ever going to forget that.

"Stop trying to make me so damn jealous! If you would just come back to me, we would have to worry about doing this in public."

She hissed against the shell of her ear before her tongue darted into her inner ear, making her blonde mistress buckling against her. Her fingers plunged into the hole of her lover's ass rather hastily, Ino crying out in pleasure.

"S-stop please…oh fuck."

"Not until you call off this stupid plan of yours. I hate to see you this way every time you get around me. What? Has he not been fucking you hard enough?"

"Oh god…no he hasn't."

Ino whimpered as her cherry blossom began to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of her ass purposely as if trying to punish her for calling off their affair.

"Good. Now call off the plan so I can stop tormenting you. Wouldn't you like that?"

Her lips lingered along her blonde mistress's jaw line as her fingers pumped in and out of her, receiving moans and groans of pleasure from her lover.

"Yes…oh fuck yes! It's off…fuck it's off! I-I'm all yours!"

A smirk toyed Sakura's lips as her lover came on her fingers, yanking her hand from her pants and bringing her fingers to her lips to taste her lover.

"Just as you've always tasted, sweet."

_Okay sorry it took so long to update but I was trying to figure out a way for Ino and Sakura to hook up again with them both involved with men. Like Sakura being involved with Sasuke and Ino being involved with Shika._

_AnimexCookie_


	5. Chapter 5

_"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted._

……………………………

**Addicted**

……………………………

**Addicted**

…**..**

_"You are the girl that I've been dreaming  
of ever since I was a little girl._

_One!  
I'm biting my tongue.  
Two!  
He's kissin' on you.  
Three!  
Oh, why can't you see?  
One! Two! Three! Four!"_

Ino drunkenly sang along with her cherry blossom, swaying her beer bottle with one hand as her other arm embraced her lover's shoulders.

They had just celebrated their relationship by buying a round of booze and singing to odd karaoke. Now they were on top of the Hokage statues with a stereo, singing their heart out as they giggled at the thought of being together once again.

_"The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves."_

Sakura's cheeks flushed as she sang off-key, having a firm grip on her lover so she wouldn't fall as she began to dance to the Black Kid's _'I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend_ _how to dance with you'_.

Her hand grazed her mistress's breast as she wiggled, giggling as Ino gasped obnoxiously.

_"I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!"_

Both women pumped their fists into the night sky as they sang the last part, Sakura's beer bottle slipping from her fingers as she leaped into the air. I

no held a hand over her mouth to cease her excessive giggling as her cherry blossom pulled her into her arms.

_"The second I do, I know we're gonna be through.  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue"_

The blonde flailed her beer bottle into the air as she sang, her face pressed into the space between her lovers collarbone and neck.

_"I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!"_

"Dance with me Saki-chan!"

Ino's arms were dangling from her lovers shoulders as she covered her lips with her own; the breaking of glass in the distance went unnoticed as Sakura hungrily responded to her lover. A light flush spread across Ino's cheeks as she felt her cherry blossom's tongue evade her cavern.

_"One!  
You're biting my tongue."_

She moaned against her lips as her cherry blossom seized a fistful of her blonde locks, tugging her in closer proximity.

_"Two!  
I'm kissin' on you."_

Her lips grazed her blonde's jaw line, nipping and licking the sensitive flesh before making her way to her lover's neck. Her small tongue darted out to taste her, extracting a groan from her mistress.

_"Three!  
Is he better than me?"_

Her tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance and yet when Ino comply, she didn't stick it in. Instead her lips grounded against her blonde lover's, her tongue flickering over her parted lips as her fingers probed her breasts.

The heat generating from her cherry blossoms body was making her head dizzy as she held onto her shoulders for support.

Their previous drunken state was soon disregarded as Sakura pulled at one of her mistress's legs to wrap around her torso.

Her lips jerked from Ino's as she began placing open mouth kisses along her exposed neck, a groan escaping her swollen lips.

If Sakura didn't taunt her as often as she did, she wouldn't have felt so close to her climax.

_"I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! dance! dance! dance!"_

The stereo was forgotten, just a distant noise as her cherry blossom laid her against the craggy surface of the Hokage statues.

She tugged at her cherry blossoms shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it carelessly aside as she began to trail more kisses over her exposed body.

Sakura grasped the back of her head, keeping her there as she whined out. This had been the first time Ino had ever been this forward and to be honest, she loved every minute of it.

Each other time it was always her complying with her mistress's every whim but now it was her lover complying with her.

She into a sharp breath as her lover blew against her hardened nipple through her flimsy bra, soon taking the hardened mound into her mouth.

"Christ Ino!"

She grunted as her hand grasped her blonde mistress's thigh, forcing her to lie back down as she crawled on top of her. I

no stifled a grunt as she felt her lover's hand graze her woman hood, her fingers settling over the lips of her vagina.

"Aren't you happy? Cause I'm happy that I'm here with you."

"Christ you're drunk Ino."

"Just a little bit but not so much as to know that I made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Leaving you for Shikamaru, I was running away from what I felt for you."

"Now that isn't good."

Her teeth sank into her lower lip as her lover began to torture her, her nimble fingers grounding into her drenched panties.

The friction of her lover's fingers and her panties were making her light headed as she grasped Sakura's wrist.

"Y-You're going too fast…I need to catch my breath."

"God, that man really did change you; before I couldn't keep up with you."

"Ha Ha Ha…not funny Saki-chan."

……………………………………………………….

"What do you think about attending the college in Kirigakure?"

"Could we not talk about attending any college right this moment Sasuke?"

Sakura slouched against Sasuke as her eyes latched onto Ino from across the lunchroom. This had become an obvious ritual between the two, hiding their secret affair once more for the sake of Sakura's reputation with Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino had been upset with the outcome and even threatened to leave her soon after their lovemaking over the Hokage statues, telling her cherry blossom that if she still couldn't choose between her and that bastard then she would leave for good.

Sakura had taken it to heart and desided for the best to talk to Sasuke about it.

Although at this moment she couldn't get a word in being that all he was discussing at this point was which college he would be attending. He was starting to sound a lot like Ino.

"Why not; there something else on your mind?"

His gaze followed hers to Ino, who was sitting at one of the lunch tables closest to the exit by herself, her nose buried in a text book as her horn-rimmed glasses began to slip down the bridge of her nose.

Sakura hastily disregarded the look of longing she had previously for Ino and returned her eyes to Sasuke.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with that blonde girl?"

"I-I-It does Sasuke."

He coiled from her, resting his hand in his open palm as his elbow held him up. His brow rose as if he were waiting for her to explain the reason for her bringing up Ino so abruptly.

She inhaled, arduously gaining composure so she wouldn't end up making a scene.

"Well…I don't want us to try to be together if that means you're still drinking. I'm truly frightened when you drink because that brings out another side of you whereas when I was with Ino…"

" Ino? Is that her name?"

"Yes, Ino, she made me feel safe and secure, like nothing could ever hurt me when I was near her."

"And you were safe from the drunken impression of me? What, you have sex with that bitch and then come crawling back to me once I cooled down and want to fuck me?!"

"No that's not what…"

"Fuck it Sakura! I knew that when we got back together you were still seeing that blonde bitch but I didn't know that you would fall for her!"

"Ino is not a bitch."

"Then tell me what she is if she's stealing my girlfriend out of a committed relationship?"

His last statement made her pause, her hand over her mouth as she forced herself not to cry in front of him. He held no remorse for calling Ino a bitch? Did he not see the torment conceal beneath her green eyes?

No, he could never see those things because he never paid any mind to her feelings.

"I-I-I don't know what exactly draws me to her but she's like a magnet with a force field that is difficult to keep from. She is absolutely adorable when she doesn't try and I love when she states her opinion and she doesn't rely on alcohol to relieve the pain in her heart.

She's like a shoulder to lean on when you abuse me and notices the little things that I do like when I use a different shampoo or get my nails done. Something that you never notice."

Sasuke blinked, momentarily fuddled with her sudden outburst before ascending from his chair and fishing in his pocket for something.

His brows were draw together as he wrenched a sleek, black rectangular box from his pocket and tossed it over the table to her.

"Yeah well if she does all of that then we shouldn't be together,"

His fingers wove through his dark locks before continuing, blatantly ignoring the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Maybe you need some time with blonde to forget about us and just forget about me. Happy Seventh Anniversary."

He meandered from their table, oblivious as she opened the box to reveal a small tennis bracelet with tiny Aquamarine diamonds encrusted in them.

Her birthstone.

She had broken up with the only man she had ever loved on their Seventh Anniversary. The unshed tears hooding her eyes fell as she rose from her seat and dashed from the cafeteria.

All eyes were on her, some chuckling, and some musing about the breakup as she bushed out the double doors.

She pushed into the ladies restroom and locked herself in a stall where she freely brawled. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much once her and his relationship was over but it did.

And he had to do something positive before the break was what really what caught her off guard.

She was expecting him to either forget to get her something for their Anniversary or just forget it altogether. But he had remembered.

The bathroom door hinges squeaked as someone entered. Ino ducked so she could peer under each stall, her footing faltered upon inspecting her cherry blossoms brown flip-flops.

"What are you doing in the bathroom crying Saki?"

"Go away Ino, you got what you wanted! I and Sasuke are through!"

"Yes that's what I wanted but I didn't know you would end up crying. If I had known that I would've let you have him."

"I'm not crying over our relationship in general; just the simple fact that after all these years he remembered our Anniversary on the same day I break up with him."

The sound of the latch being undone filled the silence before Sakura threw open the stall door and rushed into Ino's outstretched arms.

She clutched onto the material of her lovers shirt as she cried, the silver tennis bracelet dangling from her slim wrist.

Ino tried to soothe her, caressing her lower back as she held her closer to herself.

"It's alright now Saki-chan, I'm here. _I'll always be here_."

_Sorry if you all were waiting so long for an update but I was too busy getting my stuff ready for college and all. Only a couple more months of partying and I'll be off for College. But anyways I wanted this chapter to be on Sakura breaking up with Sasuke and Ino being with her in the end._

_AnimexCookie_


	6. Chapter 6

_"You have a choice forehead, either stay with that bastard Sasuke and let him abuse you, or you can stay with me." The young Haruno was her addict and Ino Yamanaka was slowly becoming addicted._

……………………………

**Addicted**

……………………………

**Sunday Mornings**

…**.**

"_What are you doing in the bathroom crying Saki?"_

"_Go away Ino, you got what you wanted! I and Sasuke are through!"_

"_Yes that's what I wanted but I didn't know you would end up crying. If I had known that I would've let you have him."_

"_I'm not crying over our relationship in general; just the simple fact that after all these years he remembered our Anniversary on the same day I break up with him."_

_The sound of the latch being undone filled the silence before Sakura threw open the stall door and rushed into Ino's outstretched arms._

_She clutched onto the material of her lovers shirt as she cried, the silver tennis bracelet dangling from her slim wrist._

_Ino tried to soothe her, caressing her lower back as she held her closer to herself._

"_It's alright now Saki-chan, I'm here. __I'll always be here__."_

…………………………………………………

"Mwee wee aloo!"

"I can't understand you Ino-chan; if you would remove your face from that damn pillow I would be able to understand you better."

"No!"

"You are acting really impossible right now, do you know that Ino-chan?" Sakura held herself up onto her elbows, her drowsy lids drooping as she tried to focus on the blonde woman occupying the other half of her small futon. She blinked a few times to adjust her eye sight as her fingers entwined themselves into her lover's sea of blonde locks.

Bringing a long strand to her lips, she inhaled her lover's perfect scent as her heart began pounding. The sunlight peeking beneath the poorly drawn drapes danced over her nude body, her right eye shutting from the impact of the suns bright rays.

Sunday mornings.

Sakura could somehow despise and lust Sunday mornings. She got a thrill of Sunday mornings because that was the only time her and Ino could really be together with the annoyance of her blonde mistress's odd jobs. Ever since Ino had been hired at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, it had constantly put a strain on their crumbling relationship.

But on Saturday nights, they would patch things up by at least two rounds of good sex and be refreshed by Sunday morning. The other refreshing thing about Sunday mornings was because Ino decided to attend an University closer to her cherry blossom on a Sunday. It excited Sakura the first time that Ino invited her to her dorm where they ended up doing a bit more that they had planned to.( Ino taking her against the computer desktop in her room.)

It had been her first experience of having sex in a college dorm and just the thought of it brought a thrill to Sakura once more as she ran her hand over her lover's slightly covered derrriere. Ino jolted from the feathered touch, her head rising from the pillow that she was previously held captive in. Her bangs were ruffled as of sheets that were hanging from her lower half limply.

"I'm acting impossible, you're the one that wants to come up to my dorm at three in the morning just for lonely sex and wake me from my sleep! I have tests I have yet to study for and you want to just dattle around all day!"

"Dattle around, since when was are sexual fustration dattling?"

"Since I said so, now could you move less and let me sleep more?"

Ino's face lowered back into the soft prison of her pillows as her arms stretched out as wide as they could over the futon, her elbow brushing her cherry blossoms breast. Sakura face flushed from the contact, her soft mound hardening under her lover's arm. How could just a simple touch from her sleeping girlfriend induce this much pleasure?

"Hey, Ino-chan?"

"What is it now?"

"Could you move your hand…right here?" Ino twisted her body so her face wasn't pushed into the pillow as her arm moved. She blinked as her vision cleared, trying to make out where her lover was pointing at. Not being able to figure it out, she moved her arm from her lover's nude body altogether, coiling it beneath herself.

Sakura whimpered, her lower lip quivering as she clutched her hands to her exposed breasts, her green eyes glancing down to Ino as if waiting for the woman to give her her full attention. Ino swiftly turned the other direction, her bare back facing her cherry blossom.

"Ino-chan!"

"What is it Sakura, I can't read your mind! You have to tell me where you want me to put my hand or I just won't comply."

"You're such a mean baka."

"I am not a mean baka, you're the mean one! You woke me up at five in the morning for pretend classes!"

"Which I apologized for!"

"Fine, whatever."

Sakura began pouting once more, lifting herself into a sitting position as she crossed her arms over her well-developed breasts. Her bottom lip poked out cutely as she snapped her eyes shut, her chin held high in defiance. Her back rested against the head board as she huffed. Why was Ino so ticked off today, it wasn't as if her period started or anything…right?

One eye peered over to her lover's snoozing form, inspecting for any signs of discomfort. She might have been considering she abruptly yanked her underwear back on right after they were finished having sex. There wasn't any taste of iron lingering along her tongue so Ino couldn't have been on her period!

Sakura snatched the sheets up, her brow rising in surprise at how delectable her lover's tushy looked in the dimly lit room. But better yet something else caught her attention; a small, crimson pool beginning to form just beneath her lover's bottom.

She also noted that just where her lover's legs met was soaked in the same dark liquid.

"Oh fuck."

"Shut it Sakura."

"No, you're menstruating on the bed Ino-chan and it's soaked through the sheets."

"What?!"

Ino rose from the bed abruptly, her soaked panties leaving behind a foul scent as she hastily made her way towards the restroom. Sakura just sat there, a stupid look captivating her face as her eyes chased her lover's backside. The red liquid patterning her lover's tushy enticed her, she noted as she watched Ino swish out of eye sight.

"Jesus Sakura, you could've told me sooner that I was bleeding!"

"I didn't know until the very minute I told you!"

"Yeah, I bet you didn't tell me because you wanted me to suffer!"

"I'll make it up to you; I'll take you out for Curry. It'll be our first real date!"

Sakura held her hands to her heated face as she rocked back and forth, loving the simple thought of being able to hold her blonde girlfriend's hand in public. Just the thought of being smitten with Ino in public for the first time ignited a fire within her core.

"A date, can you even afford that without a job?"

"I can afford anything that has the word 'cheap' written on it!"

"Whatever Sakura, I'll just wash up and get ready. In the meantime, you should get dressed also if you want to take me out."

"Fine Ino-chan!"

……………………………

"Must you be so clingy Sakura?"

"Yes I do Ino-chan, what if some cute guy steals you away?"

Sakura grasped onto her lover's hand tightly as they maneuvered through the thin crowd flaking the sidewalk. Ino tried desperately to remain calm even though her cherry blossom was grasping onto her hand as if it were a life-line. She also tried to remain stotic throughout the leering glances men passed over Sakura.

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to Sakura gaining attention wherever she went with those school-girl min-skirts and cleavage baring tops, but now that Sakura and her was pursuing a relationship it felt as if she were competing against the men just for a chance to touch her cherry blossom.

"What kind of Curry do you want?"

"Hmm let me see," They had already arrived at the restaurant and were already seated; now they were gazing into the menus and waiting for their waiter to arrive. Sakura held a finger to her lips as she inspected the menu, glance down at each kind of Curry they had.

"I think I'll have the Ground Beef Curry."

"I'll have the same then."

"Really?! You're going to order the same thing as I am Ino?"

Ino nodded heartily, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as her gaze lingered over the other couples seated casually around them. She couldn't pin-point the reason why but ever since her and Sakura had become a steady couple, Sakura had been becoming more and more of a basket case and troublesome to deal with.

It was as if her self control switch flicked off as soon as Ino claimed her as her own.

"Would you please be less energetic and more into your food?"

"Why won't you let me feed you Ino-chan?"

"Because I can feed myself."

"Would you like to feed me?"

"At the moment no I would not."

"You're such a spoil sport."

Once they were finished with their meals they headed out, leaving a healthy tip for the cute waiter that was obviously hitting on them both the entire time.

But somehow it didn't faze Ino how much the man had become infatuated with both her and Sakura. He had even pledged his undying love for them both before they left.

"I could never choose between you and your companion because you both are divine in my eyes."

He was a bit shy with how he expressed himself but all in all he won the hearts of both Ino and Sakura. She embraced her cherry blossoms middle as they headed back towards her dorm, the shy waiter still on her mind. Sakura's birthday was coming up; maybe she could give her that waiter guy as a present.

(Sakura still gets weak to her knees at the sight of a cock.) Maybe they could interpret a lust filled threesome. Maybe he could fulfill both their sexual frustrations.

Maybe he could be their toy.

_Sunday mornings, god they both loved Sunday mornings._

_I updated both Here we go again and this story because they both are my favorite stories to write but I didn't have any idea what I was going to write about so I just didn't update the stories for a while and with college and all I really had no time._

_AnimexCookie_


	7. Chapter 7

Reference: Chapter 6

**Reference: Chapter 6**

…

Ok some of the readers may not have understood chapter 6 because it doesn't fit after chapter 5 but I wrote it different because it was supposed to be the life after Ino and Sakura got back together and are not with Sasuke or Shikamaru. The chapter was supposed to reflect how happy they were now that they were together again.


End file.
